1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to welded structural frames for railway car walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railway car sides are commonly supported by structural subframes formed from a number of horizontal and vertical members connected at their points of intersection by welded joints, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,671. In a known frame of this type, which is constructed from structural steel members that are welded together while held in a jig, the joints are so distorted by the welding process that it is necessary after welding to straighten the frame manually. The straightening process add to the cost of production, and introduces unwanted stresses into the frame as well.